Saving Kurt
by avidreader127
Summary: Angel!Blaine. Slight AU, but mostly cannon. Blaine is an angel sent to earth to mentor Kurt, he didn't count on falling in love. Full summary inside.
1. Preface

Preface

Full Summary:

Blaine is an angel, sent to earth for a special mission. He's a lot younger than most angels chosen, and he also feels human emotions more deeply than any other angel.

His mission is to help a young human boy. To help mentor him and guide him. But Blaine doesn't count on falling in love with him.

Author's note: This was just one of my plot bunnies. I've seen a few where Kurt is an angel, but I don't think I've seen one with Blaine as one. I'm not saying there isn't one, but I just haven't seen it.

Anyway, I'm going to try to follow the cannon as much as possible. At least in the beginning.

Ps. I don't own Glee.

* * *

><p>Blaine had been sent to earth to help a boy named Kurt. He didn't know it at the time, but he'd end up falling in love.<p>

He had no idea when he'd meet this Kurt; all they told him was that he'd have to blend in as a human. It was to be his job to help mentor and guide Kurt. They'd sent him to Dalton. He thought it would have been better to send him right to where Kurt was. Wouldn't that do more good? Angels had a naturally good influence on humans. Just being around one for awhile made them better. But if this was where they chose to send him, Blaine wasn't going to argue. He was lucky enough to be sent to earth at all.

His first day there, Blaine heard music coming from a class room. Well it wasn't really a class room, but he wasn't sure what to call it. He started humming along with them. Being an angel, Blaine was good at everything, it was just natural. He could do anything, with a little effort.

One of the boys walked out of the room. Blaine stiffened, could he get in trouble for this?

"We, well I, heard you humming along with us out in the hall. I was wondering if you'd like to come join us."

Blaine nodded, and followed him.

"I don't remember seeing you before."

"Today is my first day. My name's Blaine." He said.

"I'm Wes, nice to meet you." Turning to the rest of the group, Wes announced, "Everyone this is Blaine."

Blaine nodded to them and gave a shaky wave. Humans were still strange to him and he wasn't always sure how to act.

Wes continued, "Blaine why don't you have a seat. I was just proposing to the council that we use eight part harmony in the upcoming sectionals competition."

"Look who thinks he's on the council already." One of the boys said, a few near him laughing along. Wes gave him a look.

"I know perfectly well that I'm not on the council yet. I'm just trying to offer helpful suggestions; that is not against the rules."

"Wes, why'd you go get this kid anyways? Hoping that if we let him in the Warblers he'd vote for you next year?"

"No. I was near the door and could hear in out in the hall. He'd been humming along with us."

"How are we supposed to believe you?"

Blaine had no idea what was happening. He'd sat down when Wes had told him to, after that he'd sort of gotten lost in what they'd been talking about. They were fighting, Blaine knew that. But humans fought all the time. How was he supposed to know of this was serious or not. Either way, Blaine tried to release some calming energy into the air.

"Just listen to him sing." Wes said. Everyone looked to Blaine again. He didn't notice at first. "Blaine." Wes said again.

"Huh, What?" Blaine asked, confused. He'd been so absorbed in trying to understand what was happening; it surprised him when their attention was on him.

"Blaine, will you please sing for them?" Wes asked.

"Oh, uh, sure." but, Blaine wasn't sure. Still, he let himself stand and find the music within him. He didn't know any songs that they would. But he hummed a melody he knew from Heaven. It made him feel more peaceful, reminded him of why he was on earth. It calmed his nerves. Until that moment, Blaine hadn't really thought about how much he missed his home.

When he finally stopped, all the Warblers were looking at him, speechless. Some were just letting their mouths hang open. He truly sounded like an angel, which was fitting seeing as he was one, but they didn't know that.

After a minute, one of them recovered enough to speak, "Welcome to the Warblers."

* * *

><p>It was only the next day when Wes presented him with a bird. "It's a Warbler." He told Blaine, "It's tradition to present every new Warbler with a real live Warbler. His name is Pavarotti."<p>

* * *

><p>Author's note: Please, Please tell me what you think, and if I should continue it. And sorry if I got the Warbler's a bit out of character. Most of their personalities I've picked up on from other fanfictions. Don't worry, Kurt will show up in the next chapter. :)<p> 


	2. Finding Kurt

Chapter one-Finding Kurt

Author's note: Thank you to all of you who added this to your story alerts. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Ps. I don't own Glee.

* * *

><p>It'd been over a year since Blaine landed on earth, and still, he had no idea when he'd find Kurt. The Warblers had accepted him into their group. Even letting him sing lead on a few songs, but his life as a human never felt complete. He could let himself enjoy this experience knowing he wasn't doing the job they send him there for. He knew there must have been a reason that he was sent to early, but what that reason was, he had no idea.<p>

There were times that Blaine forgot about his mission. That he let himself enjoy being human. He'd always remember, then feel guilty about it later, but maybe these human experiences were important.

The Warblers were throwing an impromptu concert in the senior commons that day. It was a day Blaine would never forget. The day he would find Kurt.

Blaine knew he was running late, Wes had even agreed to let him sing lead today. Like he'd wanted, Wes had made it onto the Warblers council. Racing down the stairs, he's just been about to push through the crowd, Blaine was taped on the shoulder. "Excuse me, uh hi, can I ask you a question? I'm new here."

All he could do was stare at him for a moment. This boy was the most angelic human he'd ever seen. He looked more like an angel than Blaine did.

"My name's Blaine." He told him, while holding out his hand. After a year, he finally understood that shaking hands was a way of greeting someone. There were a lot of other human customs that he'd learned also.

"Kurt." Did he just say Kurt? This boy could not be the one he'd been looking for, for the last year. After all this time, this was Kurt? This was this mission on earth. Part of Blaine was sad to have found him. It meant that once he helped Kurt he'd have to go back home, he'd come to love earth. But, most of Blaine was happy. His mission was starting. He was going to fulfill his purpose on earth. "What exactly is going on?" Kurt asked him, breaking Blaine from his excited trance.

"The Warblers. Every now and then they throw an impromptu performance in the senior commons. It tends to shut the school down for awhile." Blaine couldn't help looking off in the direction of the commons. He knew they were all waiting for him. But he didn't care as much now that he'd found Kurt.

"So, wait, the glee club here is kinda cool?" Kurt asked him.

"The Warblers are like rock stars." That had been another thing they'd taught him about human life. What rock stars were.

"Come on, I know I shortcut." Blaine said as he grabbed Kurt's hand. It wasn't actually a short cut, but, it was a lot less crowded than the regular halls. He'd taken Kurt through one of the side hallways. It was just off the main one and came out in the same place.

"Oh, I stick out like a sore thumb." Kurt said. Blaine looked at what he was wearing for the first time. It definitely wasn't a Dalton blazer.

"Well, next time don't forget your jacket, new kid." He said as he straightened out Kurt's jacket. "You'll fit right in. Now if you'll excuse me." Blaine said before walking off, leaving Kurt, to join the Warblers in the number he was leading.

_Before you met me_

_I was alright, but things were kinda heavy._

_You brought me to life._

_Now, every February,_

_You'll be my valentine (valentine)._

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love._

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I_

_We'll be young forever_

_You make me_

_Feel like_

_I'm living a Teenage Dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away_

_And don't ever look back (Don't ever look back)_

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I_

_We'll be young forever_

_You make me_

_Feel like_

_I'm living a Teenage Dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away_

_And don't ever look back (Don't ever look back)_

_I'ma get your heart racing_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Yeahhh_

_You make me_

_Feel like_

_I'm living a Teenage Dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops,_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now, baby, I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance_

_And don't ever look back (Don't ever look back)_

_I'ma get your heart racing_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight._

Blaine couldn't stop staring at Kurt the whole time. Since meeting Kurt a few minutes ago, Blaine hadn't felt more alive. He hadn't felt that close to home or that human. It didn't make sense how he could be feeling both of those things, but he was. Blaine didn't even know him yet, but he could just tell that Kurt was amazing. He was the most gorgeous boy he'd ever seen. Blaine had never felt like this about a human before. Sure he was able to empathize with them better than other angels. And sure he was able to catch onto human habits faster. But Blaine had never experienced this feeling before. A nervous little feeling in his stomach. The inability to stop smiling. Blaine just assumed these had to do with his excitement for finding Kurt. What else could it be?

* * *

><p>Author's note: That thing about it not actually being a short cut was from tumblr. Someone noticed from the uptown girls clip that the stair case wasn't actually far away. Though it could be a completely different, yet identical staircase. But for the purpose of this story, I'm going to say it was the same one. For the dialogue I found I clip on youtube and was typing word for word what they said. But I'm only human and may have made a mistake. Also, sorry for having all the lyrics posted. If you just skipped over them, that is fine.<p> 


	3. Helping Kurt

Chapter 2- Helping Kurt

Author's note: Thank you for all the reviews and story alerts on this. You can follow me on tumblr, I have a link on my profile. The fan blog is the one where I talk more about updates though. Sorry it took me forever to post this. Also, this is my favorite chapter so far. I hope you like!

Ps. I don't own Glee.

* * *

><p>He, with Wes and David, met with Kurt later that day for coffee. It was quite obvious that Kurt didn't actually go to Dalton, but Blaine wanted to hear what he had to say. That was why he planned this. Kurt had changed out of this Dalton disguise and was wearing something that suited him a bit better.<p>

"Latte?" Blaine offered as they were getting settled, then introduced them, "This is Wes and David."

"It's very civilized for you to invite me for coffee, before you beat me up for spying." It panged Blaine that Kurt thought they would beat him up, he tried not to let it show on his face though. His life had been too sheltered. First Heaven, then Dalton with there no tolerance policy.

"We are not going to beat you up." Wes said before Blaine could speak.

David chimed in, "You were such a terrible spy we thought it was sort of… enduring."

"Which made me think that spying on us wasn't the only reason you came." Blaine said.

Kurt seemed hesitant, but then spoke, "Can I ask you guys a question?" After nods from Blaine, Wes and David, he continued, "Are you guys all gay?" Somehow, Blaine instinctively knew how to answer that. It wasn't a question he'd been asked before, nor had he thought about, but he still knew how he should answer.

"No. I mean I am. But these two have girlfriends."

"This is not a gay school," David added, "We just have a zero-tolerance harassment policy."

"Everyone gets treated the same. No matter what they are. It's pretty simple. "Wes said.

There was a moment of silence. No one spoke. Blaine watched as Kurt took in all they had said.

"Will you guys excuse us?" Blaine asked his friends.

"Take it easy Kurt," Wes said as he got up to leave.

Once they were gone, Blaine said, "I take it you're having trouble at school."

Barely above a whisper, Kurt said, "I'm the only out of the closet at my school." Blaine could see the pain in Kurt's eyes. He wanted to do everything he could to make it go away. To make things better for Kurt. "A-and I try to stay strong about it, but there's this Neanderthal who's made it his mission to make my life a living hell…and nobody seems to notice."

In the second after Kurt stopped speaking, a whole history flashed through Blaine's head. He saw himself at another school. He saw himself being bullied. Himself beat up. He could feel his pain. In that second he understood. This is what he was supposed to say happened to him before Dalton.

"I know how you feel." Taking a deep breath, Blaine continued, "I got taunted at my old school. And it really…pissed me off. I even complained about it to the facility. They were sympathetic and all, but you could just know nobody really cared. It was like, 'hey if you're gay your life's just going to be miserable. Sorry, nothing we can do about it.' So I left. I came here. Simple as that." Telling this lie hurt him. It didn't completely feel like a lie, but it still was one. He was an angel. Angels didn't like lying. Yet, to help Kurt he knew he had to. That was the only reason he was doing it. For Kurt. At least, that was what Blaine had been telling himself since he'd been on earth. "So you have two options. I mean, I'd love to tell you to just come and enroll here. But tuition at Dalton sort of steep and I know that's not an option for everybody... Or you can refuse to be the victim…Prejudice is just ignorance. Kurt, you have a chance to teach him."

"How?" That one word from Kurt let Blaine know that his lie, his speech, it was helping. It was worth it.

"Confront him. Call him out. I ran. Kurt, I didn't stand up. I let bullies chase me away. And it's something that I really, really regret."

Kurt sat there, saying nothing, but taking in everything Blaine had said that day. After a few minute, Kurt's phone rang. It was his dad, wondering what was taking him so long. Before Kurt left, Blaine made sure to get his phone number.

* * *

><p>The next few days, Blaine could think of nothing but Kurt. Sure, before he could pretend there wasn't a reason he was here and do whatever he wanted. But now? He knew Kurt was here. He knew that Kurt needed his help.<p>

Another thing was, Blaine couldn't get Kurt's eyes out of his head. Not only the fact of how much pain was visible in them. But also how beautiful they were. He'd never seen anything like them.

Randomly, Blaine would send Kurt a text message. Saying simple things like, "courage". He hoped they would help Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Help! <strong>Flashed on the screen of Blaine's phone. It had been less than a week since they met.

Quickly, Blaine texted Kurt back, **What's wrong?**

**Can you come to Lima. I need to see you.**

Blaine was already walking, no running. What if something really bad had happened to Kurt? **I'm on my way.**

Blaine didn't care that he would be missing Warbler practice. They could get by without them for a day. Wes would get over it. Blaine drove as fast as he would let himself. There was no time to waste.

Once Blaine got to Lima, he realized he didn't know where Kurt was. **Where do you want me to meet you?** He texted.

**I'm at WMHS right now.**

Another text appeared a second later, **Specifically the choir room.**

The high school wasn't far from where he was, so Blaine made it there in minutes. A couple more minutes, and he found the choir room. "Kurt?" He called. Praying that he was OK.

"Blaine? Is that you?" Kurt's head poked out from behind the piano. It had been pushed up against a wall, with only a small space between it and the adjacent wall. A perfect hiding place for anyone who could squeeze in there.

"Kurt, what happened?" Blaine came over and sat in front of Kurt. "Kurt. You can tell me. It's OK." He had no idea what had happened. All Blaine wanted was for Kurt to feel better.

"The Neanderthal. H-h-he- I did what you said and confronted him. I called him out. But, He-he kissed me." The last words were barely audibly. But Blaine understood. Kurt did what he had said. And it didn't turn out well.

"Kurt. I'm _so _sorry. I never wanted anything like this to happen." He had to know that.

"Blaine. Stop. It's not your fault."

"I still want to make it up to you. How about I come back tomorrow, during school, and we can talk to him. Together."

Kurt nodded. He was still in shock from what had happened. "Yeah, that seems good."

"Do you want me to drive you home?" Blaine had no idea how long Kurt had been sitting there like that, but it really didn't look comfortable.

"No." He said, shaking his head. "I'm fine here."

"Kurt. Really?" Blaine asked.

He nodded again.

"Fine, then I'm saying here until you're ready." There was no way Blaine was just going to leave Kurt here alone. Especially not after what had just happened.

"You don't have to do that."

"I know. But I'm going to." Blaine found himself just staring at Kurt. Struck by his beauty. Kurt had his head against the wall, his eyes closed. His hair was slightly messed up, and hung in his face, just the tiniest bit. Time seemed to stop existing. It was just them and for the time being nothing mattered but this boy in front of him.

* * *

><p>Author's note: I was originally going to have the part with them confronting Karofsky, but it turned out longer than I had thought. I actually teared up a bit writing that last scene. It's just a tiny head cannon of what I sort of wanted to happen. I mean something had to happen between the kiss and Blaine showing up at WMHS. So, I hoped this wasn't horrible.<p> 


	4. Fixing a Mistake

Chapter 3- Fixing a mistake

Author's note: I was originally planning to have the chapter titles be similar, but that wasn't really working for this one. Enjoy. Also sorry it took me forever to publish this.

Ps. Don't own glee.

* * *

><p>Blaine hadn't gotten much sleep. He spent the whole night worrying about Kurt. It had taken long enough to get him to leave the choir room, but he wasn't going to let Kurt down.<p>

He showed up right before lunch started. Blaine met Kurt at the bottom of the stair well. "Don't worry about it, just let me do the talking" He said to Kurt. Reminding him that it would be OK.

"There he is." Kurt said when the bully came into view.

"I got your back." Blaine reminded Kurt again. To the bully he said, "Excuse me."

In response, the bully said, "Hey lady boys. This your boyfriend Kurt?"

"Kurt and I would like to talk to you about something." Blaine said.

"I got to go to class" He said, as he tried to walk away.

"Kurt told me what you did." Blaine continued, even though he'd just seen him push Kurt. Blaine had to stay calm. No matter what he _wanted_ to do to him for pushing Kurt.

"Oh, yeah. What's that?"

"You kissed me." Kurt said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The bully said, trying to deflect.

"It seems like you might be a little confused. And that's totally normal." Blaine said, trying to be helpful, "This is a very hard thing to come to terms with. And you should just know that you are not alone." The bully ran at him, and pushed him up against the fence.

"Do not tell anyone." Blaine's arms were up in the "I surrender position"

"Stop this!" Kurt said as he pushed the bully off of Blaine. Blaine acted all casual though, just leaned against the fence and acted as though it didn't bother him. It did though. This was the real first time he'd experienced bullying. The "memories" he had of an old school he used to go to. He didn't count those. Sure they seemed real, but it was nothing close to going through it for real.

"Well he's not coming out anytime soon." Blaine said, trying to make the whole thing seem like not a big deal. "What's going on?" He asked, when Kurt sighed and sat on a step. "Why are you so upset?" he asked as he moved to sit next to Kurt.

"Cause, up until yesterday I had never been kissed… or at least when it counted." Kurt didn't elaborate beyond that.

"Come on…I'll buy you lunch." What Blaine really wanted to say was, "why didn't you tell me this yesterday? Why does this have to be happening to you?" So, Kurt followed Blaine down the stairs and they headed to get some lunch.

Kurt was quiet through the meal. Blaine didn't want to leave him, but he had to get back to Dalton soon. "Blaine. Thanks." Kurt said when Blaine got up to leave.

"It's not a big deal. Don't hesitate to call or text me, ever. And it was nice having lunch with you." Blaine was thoughtful as he drove back to Dalton. He had never believed people could be that bad.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Sorry, I know this one is so much shorter. But I am now done with NBK. Also, sorry I had to keep calling Karofsky "The bully", it was because Blaine didn't know his name.<p>

I'm also sorry, but I don't really think I'm going to be able to continue this story. I love it, and I have a ton of ideas, but it's just not working when I try to write it. It's more like a bunch of AU headcannons, not a story. So I'm sorry if you were following this and liked it. Who knows, in the future I might continue it, but I don't think I will anytime soon.

I feel like this chapter is really bad, but i wanted to post what i had finished and tell you that i'm probably not continuing.


End file.
